powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Alexis/Afterburn
Alexis/Afterburn '''is and Android Roller Coaster (ARC) themed to the Bolliger and Mabalard (B&M) invert of the same name at Carowinds on the Carolina border. Until being purchased by Cedar Fair, it was themed to the Paramount movie ''Top Gun ''(All the other's with this theme are now called Flight Deck). Despite the license being dropped, the ARC still retains much of its original programming. So much so that his Battle Mode is called '''Top Gun '''and "Danger Zone" over his first transformation (but the latter is a nondiegetic element). He is also called '''Afterburn, Coaster Force Silver, '''and Nitro Silver (II), but only the first of these is even accurate to the character as he is only related to the Geauga Society and none of the secondary teams (Coaster Force, Nitro, Wild West). Character History Backstory Alexis was one of the few ARC's that was used for a ride with a property attached to it in the park's Paramount era, but was done to significantly fewer families attending the park than their sister parks. It is unknown why so much of the old programming was not updated during the change of power, but this drove his character as much as Nighthawk's music which brought interest in Cedar Fair to continue to invest in the park with additions such as Furry 325 and Copperhead Strike, plus the removal of Thunder Road. Power Rangers Nitro One day, a giant robot appeared near Furry 325 that (with help of the former, but living ARC's of Thunder Road, Blitz and Prism) dismantled it and turned it into a 3 piece Megazord called Top Gun Megazord was created. He even took interest in finding a power within him that was a silver gem that shown with a cyan tint. The power turned him into a metal clad hero. However, a diabolical scarecrow, Scarowind, soon split the loyalty of the park (bar Fiona) between good and evil, light and dark, north and south. When Fiona returns, she is met by Blitz and Prism and their friends, Allen and Herbert (Racer) and Sully and Norah (Rebal Yell/Racer 75). Along with her fellow Coaster Force Rangers, the twins join in of a fight with Scarowind and their twisted bretherin. At their darkest hour, Alexis finally perfects his new found power and defeats Scarowind, restoring their friends sanity, and loyalty to the Geauga Society. He has to promise the wooden coasters a safe passage to Michigan's Adventure for a woodcarving competition, thus joining the Coaster Force in place of the Wild West Coasters. He would use his powers on many occasions leading up to the Vengeance Rangers' defeat. He did not return as part of the 199 Lunar Syndicate. Personality Alexis is a loyal warrior who upholds values similar to that of Takshiel's initially. Top Gun * Burn Blade-his signature weapon * Sonar tracker-can track any movement or sound. It can sense gas as well * Jet Igniter * Aero Zord 'Appearances: '''TBA Issues, Nitro 15, 18, 19, 21-24 Behind the Scenes Afterburn was one of the rangers (White -> Silver) in the second draft of ''Power Rangers Coaster Force. His assistants, the Thunder Road ARC's, were the equivalent of Nitro Black in the original draft. Notes * His suit comes from Gavan Type G ** This makes him the last member of the Space Squad to appear *** Ryan Steele used the Metalder suit in Season 2 of VR Troopers, as well as in the VR Troopers MMO *** Jiryia appeared first in Sheriff Skyfire *** Harvey became Shishi Red in Space 1 of Galaxy Squad *** Skyfire and Bridge returned in Space 31, where they teamed up with Harvey and the other Galaxy Squad Rangers and VR Troopers, but the original Gaven suit is used here specifically ** He is the only one of them to only appear the season of their introduction as the other 4 all teamed up in Galaxy Squad ** He was originally given the name Gaven, in a similar way the characters in Top Gun have nicknames like Maverick. With is full name being '''Alexis "Gaven" Bolliger (with only gaining the last name via Fiona and Peter) *** Like Fiona, he gets his surname from the ride's manufacturer, Bolliger and Mabalard * He is portrayed by Chantz Simpson, who was originally going to be Calvin Maxwell in Power Rangers Ninja Steel See Also * Geki Jumonji-''Metal Heroes'' counterpart * Ryan Steele-American equivalent as the leader of the VR Troopers and replacement in The VR Trooper and the Maid * Space Sheriff Skyfire-another Metal Hero that was adapted only into Power Rangers Category:Geauga Society (Comic) Category:Geauga Society Category:Auxilary PR Rangers Category:Rangers with Metal Hero Counterparts Category:Lemurseighteen Category:PR Swordsman Category:PR Brigade-themed rangers Category:ARC's who were not reassigned